I Love You Always Forever,
by WolfWoman96
Summary: Makoto hears a song and can't help but think of Haru. What happens if Haru finds this out? Disclaimer: I don't own Free or the song. One-shot. This is my very first fanfiction! just wanted to let you know :) but I would really appreciate reviews! :D


**I love you, always forever**

Makoto was in the kitchen making snacks for his younger siblings.

"Onii chan! Onii chan! Hurry up we're hungry!" Ren and Ran shouted together.

"yes yes! There nearly done now just sit down and wait patiently!" Makoto replied with his signature smile on his face. As he was preparing the snacks, cookies to be precise, he was listening to the radio, just as some background noise to try and drown out his siblings bickering over who would get the first cookie.

He wasn't paying much attention to the lyrics of the song as he was too focused on making sure the cookies wouldn't burn, certain lyrics however, drew is attention to the song:

_I love you, always forever_

_Near and far, closer together, _

_Everywhere I will be with you,_

_Everything I will do for you,_

Makoto couldn't help but think of Haru as he heard these lyrics, he has known about his feeling for the said boy for a while now, he just didn't have the nerve to confess for fear it could end their friendship, plus he doubted Haru thought anymore of him other than a very good friend, which was enough for Makoto.

_You've got, the most unbelievable blue eyes, I've ever seen,_

_You've got, me almost melting away,_

Ok, did this song come from his mind or something? It's unreal how apt this song is about his feeling for Haru! Makoto has melting away many times in Haru's ocean blue eyes, to other people they probably look empty and cold, but Makoto can tell that they are actually full of warmth and emotion, especially when he comes in contact with water, it's almost like they glow…

"ONII CHAN! THE'RE BURNING!"

Makoto was jolted back to reality at his siblings shouts, sure enough he could smell the bitter sent of overcooked biscuit, he quickly turned off the oven and pulled the cookies out to try and save them from becoming completely inedible.

"Ah! Sorry guys! Do you want me to make you a fresh batch?"

"No!" Ren shouted

"We can't wait that long, we will just eat these!" Ran said

"Besides, they are only a little bit burnt, I'm sure they will still taste yummy!" Ren said while taking one from the tray and taking a bite.

"tasty!"

"No fair! You got one first!" Ran shouted also helping herself to a cookie

Makoto smiled fondly at his siblings as they happily devoured his slightly burnt cookies. He also made a mental note to track down that song.

…...

A couple of weeks had gone by and Haru was over at Makoto's house, studying together in his room.

Haru sighed, now for the fifth time in a row. Makoto chuckled.

"Haru chan? Do you need some help?"

"Why is English so hard?"

"Why don't you let me help you" Makoto said while shifting over to sit next to Haru and leaning over to look at his work.

"Ah, right, you need to change this bit to past tense, since it's a situation that has already happened and not currently happening"

While makoto was explaining this, he failed to notice Harus gentle stare to the side of his face, and slight movement to shift closer so their shoulders touched.

"You get it?" Makoto said while turning his head to look back at Haru, now realising he was quite close to his face, green eyes automatically met with blue.

_You've got, the most unbelievable blue eyes, I've ever seen,_

Makoto could feel his cheeks warm up as he remembered the lyrics, Haru noticed the red tint in his friends face and frowned.

"Makoto? Are you ok? Your face is red" Haru stated, a hint of worry in his eyes Makoto noticed.

_You've got, me almost melting away,_

Makoto suddenly jumped back, "f-f-fine Haru-chan! Nothing to w-worry about!" he laughed nervously, he stood up and started backing towards the door "Why don't you use my computer to do some research on English while I make us something to drink?" before Haru could reply Makoto had left the room and was halfway down the stairs.

"Sure…"Haru said to no-one.

He got up and sat on the chair facing the computer, he was about to click on the internet icon when he noticed something interesting under the music icon, it said: "Haru's song" _Why would Makoto have something like this on his computer? _Haru thought, curious, he clicked on it, and music started to quietly play though the speakers.

_Feels like, I'm standing in a timeless dream,_

_Of light mist, of pale amber rose, _

_Feels like, I'm lost in a deep cloud of heavenly scent,_

_Touching, discovering you…_

Haru was confused, why would Makoto call this "Harus song?"

Those days, of warm rains come rushing back to me,

_Miles of windless summer nights, _

_Secret moments shared within the heat of the afternoon  
Out of the stillness, soft spoken words_

Could Makoto possibly?...no, no don't get your hopes up like that! Haru told himself.

_I love you, always forever_

_Near and far, closer together_

_Everywhere I will be with you,_

_Everything I will do for you,_

Harus eyes went wide and his heartbeat fluttered as he heard these lyrics…

_You've got, the most unbelievable blue eyes, I've ever seen._

_You've got, me almost melting away, _

_As we lay there, under a blue sky with pure white stars,_

_Exotic sweetness, a magical time…_

CRASH!

Haru whipped his head round to the source of the noise and found the drinks and the tray they were brought up on laying broken on the floor, he trailed his eyes up until he saw the face of a very shocked, and very flustered Makoto staring at him with wide eyes, his arms were still outstretched as if he was still holding the tray.

"Makoto…"

Hearing his name kicked Makotos brain into gear.

"Haru! I-I-err…that's...um…I can explain!…Makoto babbled out while hiding his face in his hands.

Haru just continued to stare at him with wide eyes,

"Makoto…do…you…love me?" Haru asked slowly, surprised at how calm his voice sounded despite his rapidly beating heart.

He saw Makoto stiffen up at his words, but no reply came.

Haru stood up and walked over toward him, he reached up and gently grabbed Makoto's arms and pulled them away from his face.

"Makoto…" Haru said again

Makoto took a deep breath, raised his head and looked Haru straight in the eye.

"Yes…Haru, I love you, I've been in love with you for a long time, that song it…it reminded me of how I feel about you, I have to get this off my chest, I know you don't feel the same way so please just forget you ever heard that song or heard my con-mmfh!"

His words were cut off by Harus lips pressing against his.

Makotos eyes went wide, _Haru is kissing me?! _Before he could properly react Haru broke the kiss with a blush on his face that mirrored Matokos.

"I love you too" Haru said.

"r-really?" Makoto question, he couldn't believe this was happening.

Haru gave a small smile, "really" Makoto stared into his eyes and saw how full of love and emotion they were, how warm that small smile was, smiling at him, only for him.

Makoto closed his eyes and gave his signature smile "I'm so happy!" Haru once again leaned in for a kiss, which this time Makoto was able to respond to, finally able to show him how much he loved him, and how he will continue to love him…always forever.


End file.
